The present invention is directed to a solar energy water heating unit used preferably for heating water from a swimming pool. It is well-known that solar energy may be used to heat water to thereby provide a source of hot water, but all such devices presently known and used are costly to produce and prone to inoperativeness due to dependence on very sunny days.